


Karmically Speaking

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acknowledged attraction, Genjutsu, Hospitalization, Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Expect?” Tsunade replied, eyebrow quirked and an unmistakable leer on her face.  “I don't <i>expect</i> anything.  I am <i>ordering</i> you to strip down – to bare skin, Kakashi – get in that bed and do whatever is necessary to bring back my best teacher!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karmically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Разговор "по душам"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091649) by [MsFruehling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFruehling/pseuds/MsFruehling)



Hatake Kakashi was annoyed. Having been rudely awoken from the first really decent sleep he had enjoyed in over two weeks had that effect on a person. As did the reason for the awakening and the summons that came with it.

_You're needed at the hospital - 15 minutes - THIS IS AN ORDER_

There was no signature on the missive, but then it didn't need one. Even in writing the angry tone of Tsunade-sama's voice came through loud. And clear. And the habit of obedience was too ingrained for Kakashi to even consider ignoring the command, despite his annoyance.

He was annoyed, and he didn't care who knew it. Normally the most inscrutable person one could ever hope – or fear – to meet on this day he was letting his feelings show. Not that there was all that much to see on the fourth of his face that was visible. But it was clear in the expressive downturn of his visible eye and the throbbing pulse at his temple.

The receptionist on duty when he pushed through the hospital's front door looked up with a pleasant, professional smile on her face. It slipped as soon as she caught Kakashi's eye, though, and a flush stained her cheeks. She cleared her throat. “You're needed in the private wing, Hatake-san,” she said, voice squeaking slightly. “Godaime's orders.”

And that was the moment when Kakashi's annoyance faded to be replaced by curiosity. The private wing was reserved for cases that required either the utmost security or the utmost discretion. Either one made Kakashi want to know more. But he had a reputation to uphold, so when he got the the private wing he deliberately made his entrance as loud as possible.

“I'm here,” he called out to the empty hallway, knowing that Tsunade would be somewhere within earshot. “Why I have no idea: not injured, not sick, and oddly enough not chakra depleted.” There was no response, so he turned on the spot and looked all around before shouting “OI!” loud enough to wake the dead.

Or Tsunade, which was probably worse. She came out of a room about halfway down the hall, face as dark as a thundercloud. “Asshole,” she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear before gesturing him to come closer. “Get in here, now!” Her voice sounded strangely agitated.

Curiosity once again piqued Kakashi made his way to the room in question, somehow managing a quick pace while still moving with his trademark indolence. The indolence dropped away, however, when he saw who lay unconscious in the bed in that room. Flushed, breathing hard, dark hair splayed across the white pillowcase, and with an unmistakable erection tenting the sheets above his hips.

Umino Iruka, beloved Academy sensei.

“We've got something of a problem, here,” Tsunade said from behind Kakashi. She had quite a talent for understatement.

****~**~**~**~**~****

“What happened, exactly?”

Tsunade pressed a hand to her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh. “A patrol found him this morning, about two hours walk from the West Gate. He was already in this. . . condition.”

“And you have no idea what's causing it?” Kakashi asked, incredulous.

“None at all,” Tsunade admitted. “He's tested negative for all of the usual drugs and poisons that produce this sort of reaction, so I was hoping you might be able to tell us more.”

“ME?!” A flush started to crawl up Kakashi's face. “How am I supposed to be able to help?”

Tsunade looked at him speculatively and tapped the skin beneath her left eye. “Surely at some point in your career you've encountered something similar,” she said. “Take a look at Iruka, and see if you can recognize any pattern or chakra signature in what was done to him. The smallest clue could help us.”

Kakashi knew that she was absolutely right in thinking that he did have a few sexually centered jutsus stored away in his brain, but that didn't make him feel any better about the whole situation. _Icha Icha_ novels notwithstanding Kakashi had a fairly strict sense of propriety when it came to sex. Not that he was a prude, by any means. He just subscribed to the idea of there being a proper time and place for everything. That and sex jutsus ran against the grain of everything he believed in, namely consent, freely given, and a willing exchange between both participants.

He coughed once to clear his throat. “Maybe if you tell me a little bit about why he was two hours outside the village. . .” His voice trailed off.

Tsunade sighed again and snapped her fingers. Almost like magic Shizune appeared with a mission scroll in her hand, which she passed to the Hokage before disappearing just as quickly. “He was on a simple courier mission to Kusagakure; get there, deliver the message, wait one day for a reply, then come back.” The scroll in her hand snapped closed. “He was due back two days ago.”

 _Which explains the special patrol outside the West Gate_ , Kakashi thought to himself. But it didn't explain much else. “What message was he tasked with delivering?” he found himself asking.

Tsunade laughed. “Nothing that should have elicited this reaction, that's for sure. Just the usual, semi-annual, protestations of friendship. The daimyo wants to keep Kusagakure on our side; they're a valuable buffer against Amegakure.” She looked up sharply at Kakashi's in-drawn breath. “You've thought of something,” she said, almost accusing.

“Not thought,” he replied, moving closer to the bed and lifting his hitai-ate. “More like a half-buried memory.” And he opened his left eye, feeling the jolt of pain and drain on his chakra that use of the Sharingan always brought with it. He focused that half of his gaze on Iruka, and silently studied the other man. It went on for a long time, until Tsunade started to shift with impatience. She didn't speak though, not willing to disrupt Kakashi's concentration.

“Well?” she snapped out when he finally closed his left eye and turned to face her once again. “What is it? What's causing this.”

“What's causing it I don't know,” Kakashi admitted, earning a black look from Tsunade. “But I have a pretty good idea as to who.” He nodded towards the bed. “This has Hanzo's fingerprints all over it.”

All of the blood drained from Tsunade's face and she swayed on her feet. Eye narrowed in concern Kakashi reached out a hand to steady her. “Godaime-sama?” he asked.

Tsunade shook her head and carefully pulled her elbow from the jounin's grasp. “I'm fine,” she said in a whisper. “I'm fine,” she repeated and when she looked at Kakashi he almost believed it. “What makes you think this is Hanzo's handiwork?”

“I didn't mean his directly,” Kakashi explained. “But the way the ninjutsu and genjutsu are melded together is part of his trademark style; a style he probably taught to who-knows how many people.”

“So it's likely that this was done by a Hidden Rain shinobi.”

“Highly likely. Even more likely given what you said about Umino's mission.” He looked directly into Tsunade's eyes. “If Hidden Rain is interested in disrupting the friendship between Konoha and Kusagakure, as you suggested, I'd say they found a ready-made opportunity in this. Although attacking a courier seems a bit extreme, even for them,” he mused, half to himself. Then he noticed the consternation that crossed Tsunade's face; quickly there and then just as quickly gone again. “What aren't you telling me?” he asked, voice hard and harsh.

“Damn your eyes,” Tsunade muttered under her breath before looking up. “Iruka's mission was exactly what I told you,” she replied. “No more, no less.”

“But?”

“But he may have been mistaken for another, less overt, courier dispatched to the same area.”

Kakashi bit back the urge to cuss his Hokage out and instead took a deep breath. There wasn't any point in arguing about it at that moment, but once this whole mess was resolved he would make his thoughts on using unsuspecting chuunin senseis as decoys known. Emphatically. For now, though, he focused on what could be dealt with. “He's physically injured as well,” he said, noting the surprise that flared in Tsunade's eyes. “Right knee.”

She didn't speak, simply turned to the bed and extended her hands, the comforting glow of the Mystical Palm appearing almost instantly. But something was clearly wrong, and her brow furrowed as she concentrated, but the chakra glow around her hands faded quickly. “Dammit!” she exclaimed. “Whatever this jutsu is it's interfering. I can't heal him.”

Kakashi nodded. He had suspected as much when he had noticed how the pain-induced disruption in Iruka's chakra had been tangled in the rest of it. “It's complicated,” he said, opening his left eye again for another, closer look. “Layered. Complex.” He sucked in his breath suddenly, quickly dropping his hitai-ate to cover the Sharingan. There had been something there; something that had changed and shifted in the state of Iruka's arousal.

Something that had touched Kakashi directly.

He turned to Tsunade, hoping that he didn't appear as shaken as he felt. “The genjutsu is the key,” he said, working at keeping his voice steady. “If we can break that the rest will collapse.”

Without a word of acknowledgment Tsunade strode to the door of the room. “SHIZUNE!” she bellowed. A muffled reply floated down the corridor. “Get a Yamanaka here, now!” More muffled noises that somehow made sense to the Hokage. “I don't care which one, as long as it's NOW! And ten minutes ago would be even better!”

****~**~**~**~**~****

“Hmm.”

Tsunade shot a glare at Yamanaka Inoichi. “That's not very informative, Inoichi,” she growled.

Kakashi grinned from his seat on the other side of the room. One thing could definitely be said about the hospital's private wing: the chairs were way more comfortable. Cushy, even. And Kakashi had to acknowledge to himself that if it had been a recliner he probably would have fallen asleep.

“Please, Hokage-sama,” Inoichi's calm voice broke Kakashi's thoughts. “No distractions.” He had one hand on Iruka's face, thumb centered on the younger man's forehead and index finger pressed lightly against his temple. Inoichi's eyes were closed, but their movements were easily tracked behind his eyelids, almost as if he were dreaming. Which in a way he was, if he was connected to what was happening in Iruka's genjutsu'd brain.

Finally, after what seemed to be an interminable amount of time, Inoichi's eyes opened, his hand fell away from Iruka's face, and he stepped back from the bed. He staggered a little before Tsunade caught his arm. “I'm all right,” he said a little breathlessly. “Just. . . That was a bit more intense than I bargained for.”

“What? What was?” Tsunade barked out, looking between the two men with concern etching a crease between her brows.

Inoichi sighed and rubbed a hand across his forehead. “It's a powerful genjutsu. One of the most powerful I've ever encountered.” He met the Hokage's eyes then, a faint blush blossoming on his cheeks. “But it's not dangerous. Not. . . damaging.”

“It's a TK genjutsu.”

Both Tsunade and Inoichi turned to stare at Kakashi as he rose from his comfortable chair. “Trap and Keep,” he explained. “Capturing and restraining, but not harming.” He met Inoichi's level gaze. “Am I wrong, Inoichi-san?” When the Yamanaka patriarch acknowledged the correctness of his analysis Kakashi went on. “But it goes beyond non-harmful; it's designed to keep the captive wanting – desiring – to stay within the genjutsu's boundaries.” Inoichi stared at Kakashi for a long moment until the younger man shrugged. “I may have felt. . . something. When I tried unraveling all of it with the Sharingan.”

Inoichi's eyes narrowed as he studied Kakashi for a brief moment, then turned his attention back to the Hokage. “'kashi-kun is correct,” he said, ignoring Kakashi's wince at the appellation from his childhood. “The sexual component of this genjutsu is meant to keep whoever is caught in it calm. Placid.” He shrugged slightly. “Sated.”

Tsunade huffed out a breath in an angry gust. “Okay, okay. I get the damned point, there's no need to indulge in any more immature innuendo.” She glanced at the figure on the bed. “But what about the rest of it? What is the ninjutsu for?”

“I can't be sure, but I think it would have been used to extract information from Iruka-sensei once the genjutsu became fully effective. After. . .” Inoichi blushed a fierce shade of red.

“Pillow talk,” Kakashi put in, earning him a baleful glance from Tsunade. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Inoichi ignored that brief exchange. “The whole combination was laced with two separate triggers, either of which would have activated the genjutsu and rendered the sensei unconscious. One was physical contact with the original caster.”

“Which obviously didn't happen,” Tsunade said with a nod. “Thank Shodai-sama. And the other?”

The blush returned to Inoichi's face. “Being close enough to sense the chakra signature of the object on his desire.”

“He was found two hours outside the village, Inoichi. That'd have to be one hell of a chakra signature.”

Inoichi caught and held Kakashi's gaze. “Yes. Yes, it would.”

“So how do we break it? This genjutsu? The brat here -” She hooked a thumb in Kakashi's direction. “- said that breaking the genjutsu would cause the entire thing to fall apart and restore Iruka-sensei to himself.”

“We can't break it,” Inoichi said, still with his eyes locked on Kakashi's. “It needs to be. . .” He coughed once, trying to stifle his embarrassment. “It requires completion,” he finished, emphasizing the last word.

“Completion?” the Hokage asked, eyes narrowing. “What the hell is that supposed to -” She clamped her mouth shut with a nearly audible snap. “Ohhhh.” She paused for a moment's thought, finger tapping on her bottom lip. “So how do we complete it?”

Inoichi shook his head. “We don't.” The silence that followed those words stretched out, the tension growing thicker until Tsunade noticed how Inoichi was staring at Kakashi. Her eyes widened when Inoichi pointed at the younger man. “You do.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

Kakashi had always known that one day karma – heartless bitch that she was – would bite him. Hard. Probably on his ass. But he hadn't expected this.

 _This_ was divine retribution for every purposely rotten mission report. For every push against Iruka's hot buttons. For every petty argument. For every misplaced and badly timed joke. For every moment of what should have been meticulous honesty between them but somehow never was. This was the universe's way of smacking him on the back of the head and saying _You should have snapped to ages ago, idiot!_

“OW!” he exclaimed when Tsunade did the universe's work for it.

“You!” she all but hollered, hand poised to deliver another smack. “You, and Iruka?!”

“NO! Never!” Kakashi exclaimed, trying to step away from his enraged Hokage, but she took a solid grip on his hair. “Nothing has ever happened,” he said, trying to keep calm.

“But you've thought about it,” she asked, amber eyes boring past all of his defenses. When he nodded she released his hair. “And clearly Iruka has as well.” She looked at Inoichi for confirmation.

“Clearly,” the older man said. “Kakashi was the only presence inside the genjutsu. And it explains the fact the he felt. . . something when the Sharingan connected with Iruka-sensei's chakra.”

Tsunade sighed. “Also the chakra signature powerful enough to activate the genjutsu and knock Iruka unconscious when he was two hours beyond the village walls.” She gave Kakashi a penetrating stare. “Right, consider this your mission for the day, and fix this!”

“Fix it? Just what, exactly, do you expect me to do?” Kakashi asked, unaware of the rise in both volume and pitch of his voice.

“Expect?” Tsunade replied, eyebrow quirked and an unmistakable leer on her face. “I don't _expect_ anything. I am _ordering_ you to strip down – to bare skin, Kakashi – get in that bed and do whatever is necessary to bring back my best teacher!” And without another word she stormed from the room, traces of angry chakra and Inoichi following closely behind her.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment after they left before crossing the room in two quick strides and slamming the door shut. Then he leaned back against it, trying to ignore his suddenly shaking knees. He pushed his hitai-ate up and then off, pressing his hands to his eyes as it fell to the floor with a metallic clink.

 _Fuck!_ The word streaked through his mind and then, because thinking it wasn't enough, out of his mouth. “Fuck!”

A slight sound from the bed caught his attention and he lowered his hands, moving the few steps closer so he could watch Iruka. Who had one hand opening and closing almost spasmodically, clenching in the bed sheet, drawing it tight across his hips before releasing it, only to repeat the motion again. And again. Who's lips had parted with a breathy sigh that almost carried a name on it. Who was. . .

“Fuck!” Kakashi growled again, turning his back on the bed. _Right, Hatake_ , he mentally lectured himself. _Let's take this from the beginning._ He knew he had been attracted to Iruka for quite some time, but had been more than willing to dismiss it as nothing more than physical lust. Until he had come back from the Valley of the End with Naruto half-dead on his back. When Iruka finally caught up with him at the hospital Kakashi had been shocked when the sensei had clasped his hands and bent his head before him.

“Thank you, Hatake-san,” he had said, voice shaking with emotion. “Thank you for bringing him home.”

And when Kakashi had felt the drops of moisture fall on his hands – the only physical evidence of Iruka's emotional state – he had known that what he felt for the other man went far beyond simple lust. Iruka was Kakashi's exact opposite in almost every way; a quiet chuunin schoolteacher instead of a famous jounin, openly emotional instead of self-contained and controlled, vibrant and overflowing with life instead of cold and closed off. And all of those things that Iruka was were things Kakashi wanted – needed – to experience for himself, even if he only half-acknowledged it.

So to learn that Iruka wanted, needed, even _desired_ him just as much was making his head spin. Learning that he, Hatake Kakashi, was apparently playing a starring role in Iruka's genjutsu fueled sexual fantasy was more than enough to make him dizzy without Tsunade's orders to him echoing in his head.

_Do whatever is necessary. . ._

“Fuck,” he said one last time, but without the anger of before. Then he hurriedly stripped his clothes off and slid into the bed beside Iruka. It was somewhat larger than the standard hospital bed, but still small enough to create extremely close quarters. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's unconscious form and shifted the other man onto his side, pressing against him. He had to catch his breath when Iruka nuzzled against his neck.

“Iruka?” he asked, trying to get a look at the chuunin's face, partly convinced that he had regained consciousness. The only response he got was another nuzzle and a gust of warm breath fluttering the hair around his ear. He could feel the warm press of Iruka's erection against his hip, and felt his own blood heat and flow inevitably downward.

His mind was starting to grow hazy from desire and he gave his head a determined shake. He had to figure this out. How was he supposed to complete this and break Iruka free from the genjutsu? He had a feeling that giving the physical Iruka beside him a blow job was not the answer. He had to fight genjutsu with genjutsu, but how could he pull Iruka under with the Sharingan when Iruka wouldn't open his eyes?

Oh. Ohhhh.

He didn't need to; Iruka was already under a genjutsu. He just needed to put himself into that. He laid a hand on Iruka's forehead and opened the Sharingan. . .

****~**~**~**~**~****

_It was a glade in the forest to the south of Konoha, only. . . not. The rocks, the trees, the grass, even the colors had a strange, almost dreamlike quality. Like looking at everything through a mist, but without the mist itself. It seemed that Iruka's internal vision of his world had leaped right out of a beautiful watercolor painting._

_But the man himself was nowhere to be found. Okay, not a problem. This was a world within a genjutsu, so regular rules didn't apply. He probably didn't need to actively search for the other man, maybe just call his name?_

“ _Kakashi-san?”_

_The voice behind him spun Kakashi around, startled. Iruka stood at the edge of the trees, just a few steps away, looking frightened, his face flushed and his eyes wide. Kakashi took slow steps closer, trying not to startle the other man. “Sensei,” he began, voice soft and calming. “Are you all right?”_

_Iruka's eyes flew up to meet his. “Are. . . Are you real?” he asked as he clasped his shaking hands together. “I thought. . . I've been. . .” His eyes drifted closed. “I don't even know anymore.”_

“ _It's all right, Iruka. I'm here to help.” Now that he was close enough he realized that the flushed face and wide eyes weren't because the other man was frightened. And that was his last coherent thought for some time, because Iruka all but launched himself across the glade and crashed into Kakashi, tumbling the pair of them to the ground and pressing his lips to Kakashi's in a hard, fierce kiss. And when Kakashi gasped, the breath forced out of him on impact with the ground, Iruka's tongue pushed inside his mouth and tangled with his._

Holy hell _, Kakashi groaned to himself as Iruka pushed his hands into his silver hair and slanted his mouth across Kakashi's, creating even more pleasurable friction between their lips. Then the chuunin's hips moved, and_ oh-shit-bloody-hell-just-kill-me-now _**that** friction made fireworks explode inside what was left of Kakashi's brain. He pulled his mouth free, trying to catch his breath. “Iruka,” he managed to say before he felt the slick pressure of a tongue against the pulse in his neck and the name dissolved into a moan. There were teeth on his earlobe and a hand sliding under his shirt. . ._

_His eyes flew open and in a lightning-quick move he wrapped a leg around Iruka's hips and rolled them so the younger man was beneath him and Kakashi was straddling his thighs. He used all of his weight to hold Iruka as still as possible, biting back a groan every time the chuunin's efforts to escape pushed their hard cocks together. He caught Iruka's wrists and pulled his arms above his head._

“ _Nnnngggghhhh,” Iruka made a sound low in his throat, part anger, part frustration, and part desire. He bucked with his hips, hard, nearly throwing Kakashi off, who tightened his grip on the teacher's wrists._

“ _Iruka,” he said, forcefully. The man beneath him stilled at the tone of command and the glazed look in his eyes started to fade. Kakashi relaxed his hold and took both of Iruka's wrists in one of his hands, placing the other against the side of his face. He used his thumb to gently rub across the crest of Iruka's cheekbone, tracing part of the scar that stood pale against his flushed face. “Shh,” he murmured. “Hush, Iruka.”_

_It might have been that soft tone of voice, or the careful caress of his cheek, but something got through to Iruka, and the hectic blush on his cheeks started to fade as the intelligence came back to his eyes. “Ka. . . Kakashi?” he asked. “You. . .” He took a deep breath. “You're here to help me?”_

“ _Yes. I am.” Kakashi released Iruka's wrists and sat back, allowing the other man to lift himself to a sitting position. He didn't relinquish his hold on Iruka's face, though, using it to make sure the chuunin's eyes stayed on him. “You were attacked while on a mission to Hidden Grass,” he explained. “It's an Amegakure specialty; a Trap and Keep genjutsu.”_

_Iruka nodded. “I remember.” His forehead furrowed slightly. “I thought I dodged it, so I continued toward home. But when I felt -” the blush returned to his cheeks as he bit off the words._

_There wasn't time to beat around the bush, so Kakashi went straight to the heart of the matter. “You felt my chakra signature, and that triggered all of this.”_

“ _Yes.” Iruka's response was barely a whisper. “I. . . I felt you, and I wanted -” He gulped and dropped his gaze from Kakashi's. “I wanted you. I **want** you.”_

_Kakashi let his breath out slowly. This was not going to be easy. “I know,” he said, covering Iruka's hands with his. “It's a sex-centered genjutsu. Designed to make the person caught in it wish to stay – to not fight any of it. And the only way out is. . . well. . .” He felt his ears start to burn._

“ _I see.” Iruka's eyes rose slowly back to Kakashi's face. “And you're here now because. . .?” A small smile tilted one corner of his mouth. It could almost be described as lewd._

_Kakashi leaned in close, stopping when his lips were barely an inch away from Iruka's. “I think you can guess why I'm here, sensei,” he said, watching Iruka swallow, hard, as warm breath ghosted across his heated cheeks. “It's your decision, though, Iruka,” he went on, backing far enough away to stare into those bottomless brown eyes. “Even to break you out of a genjutsu I won't do anything against your will.”_

_Iruka's eyes drifted closed as he sighed. “Please. I want you to. I want you.”_

_Kakashi kissed Iruka then, very carefully and gently, with a few tiny laps of his tongue across Iruka's bottom lip. “Iruka,” he breathed, aware that his voice had a shaky quality. “You need to know. . .” He kissed him again, more forcefully. “This isn't just you. I've wanted. . .” He groaned when Iruka shifted and trailed his mouth down Kakashi's neck. “I've wanted you, too. For so long.”_

_There was a slight hint of laughter. “I always suspected as much,” Iruka said, slipping his hand down Kakashi's chest and under the hem of his shirt, his other hand pulling the tie free from his hair. With a shake of his head the dark strands flew wild, then settled in a frame around his face. He smiled, and Kakashi caught his breath._ Gods, he's beautiful _was the only thought in his head before he pressed forward in an urgent kiss, bearing Iruka down to the soft grass beneath him._

_The kiss went on for heaven-only-knew how long, lips and tongues clashing and caressing in turns. Kakashi reveled in the intimate mewing sounds that Iruka made at regular intervals, enjoying the effect he had on the other man. His hands slid under Iruka's shirt, pressing against that warm, olive skin, and the gasp that escaped the chuunin when Kakashi's fingers brushed across one of his nipples made him grin._

“ _Kakashi. . .” Iruka managed to gasp out when he could tear his mouth free._

“ _Mm-mm?” The fingers were brushing rhythmically across Iruka's nipple, and the needy groan that rose from the younger man's throat sent a jolt of pleasure directly to Kakashi's groin. He pushed his hips against Iruka's, making sure there was no doubt about his feelings._

“ _Oh! Ahhh!” Iruka pressed against Kakashi just as hard, and shifted his hips slightly so that they rubbed intimately against each other. Kakashi didn't even try to hold back his moan, and he could hardly stop the shocked in-drawn breath when he felt the button on his trousers pop open and then Iruka's fingers on the zipper. He looked down into Iruka's face, which was creased in a smile that could definitely be described as lewd. “You said it wasn't just me,” he all but purred as the zipper rasped down. “So why not make this completely -” His smile stretched into a grin as a hand slipped inside Kakashi's pants. “- mutual?”_

_Instinctively Kakashi pushed into that hand and shuddered as his eyes rolled back in his head. “Fuck, Iruka,” he panted out. “You feel so good.” His tongue tracked across the other man's neck. “You taste so good,” he growled against the other man's heated skin, smiling as Iruka moaned long and low in his throat. “And you sound -”_

“ _So good?” Iruka laughed, the sound abruptly cut off when Kakashi dipped his head to capture a nipple in his mouth._

“ _Good,” Kakashi confirmed, peppering messy, wet kisses across Iruka's chest to the other peak, words grating out of his mouth between each kiss. “Hot. Sexy. Desirable.” One hand slipped beneath the waistband of the chuunin's trousers, causing a shuddering sigh to slip from his lips. “Wanton,” Kakashi concluded, nimble fingers working the button and then sliding the zipper open._

_All words stopped then, dissolving into a messy melange of moans, gasps, pants and grunts, as the two bodies melted into a tangle of lips, tongues, and hands._

****~**~**~**~**~****

Kakashi's eyes flew open, causing a familiar spark of pain before he slid the left one shut. He could feel his pulse pounding throughout his body, and each gasping breath seemed insufficient to drag air into his lungs. But he also felt a strange lassitude taking over his limbs, as if his bones had turned to liquid. If he never had to rise from this bed that would be fine with him.

“Kakashi?”

He stirred and looked down, meeting the velvet-brown eyes of the man in his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief before capturing the other man's lips in a soft, exploratory kiss. “If you have anything you want to say,” he began as he reluctantly ended the kiss. “You should probably do so before Tsunade-sama bursts in on us.”

Iruka looked slightly dazed, either from escaping the genjutsu or the kiss, Kakashi wasn't sure which. He pulled a hand out from under the sheets – a hand that was covered in the sticky aftermath of their combined orgasms. “I do have one question,” he said, lips curving in a soft, sultry smile. “Can I be conscious the next time we do this?”

 

_**Owari** _


End file.
